Climatic variation, energy and environmental problem are common problems always faced by all of people in the society. As America returns to COP15 (the 15th meeting of contracting party of UN Framework Convention on Climate Change) and the emerging countries, which are represented by China and India, are included, and the main countries aggressively implement the strategy of energy saving and environment protection, the world has entered a new era for solving the common problems always faced by all of people in the society. Greenhouse gas emission, energy consumption and exhaust gas emission are the top three issues in the traffic and transportation field, the effective solution of which directly affects whether the common problems faced by all of people can be solved effectively.
As one of the future trends in automotive field, electric vehicles have been paid worldwide attention presently. Compared with the conventional ICE vehicles, the electric vehicles have better performance on greenhouse gas emission, energy consumption and exhaust. Thus, the electric vehicles become more popular.
However, the electric vehicles have some insurmountable problems, one of which is endurance ability. The conventional ICE vehicles can move ahead immediately as long as fill up the gas tank, but the electric vehicles need more time to charge, which has definitely hindered the widespread application of the electric vehicles.
Historical backgrounds of the road for charging electric vehicle will be described as follows:
Early on, the slings fell down because of war, and then the government was forced to build a third rail between the railways as shown in FIG. 1. The third rail was applied high voltage of 700V to 1500V, thus it brought a big hidden danger and it caused many electric shock accidents for years. In USA, it was proposed that a cover was added onto the rail but such a solution still cannot solve the safety problem. At the docks, because the electrified rails were provided for trucks, they were placed under the ground and there needed water pumps to remove the water thereof on the heavy rainy day. But the above method is not suitable for the regular road due to its rough surface. And in China, it was proposed that high-voltage live wires were exposed on the ground and connected with the vehicles on the road (shown in FIG. 2), but it was very dangerous.
Referring to FIG. 3, in France, somebody attempted to make the live wires be disposed on the road surface section by section. When the vehicle driving right above it, the high voltage electrode buried underground was sucked up via magnetic force and then connected with the bottom of the vehicle so as to charge the vehicle. The people on the road would not touch the high voltage electrode. Such a solution is successful for sunny day, but once a rainy day comes, all of the electrodes will contact with the raining water on the road, which then leads to a trip or the electric power being used for electrolysis of water and which also brings dangers to people on the road.
In Korea, Europe and America, somebody attempted to bury expensive charger under the road and then the vehicle could be charged by means of mutual inductance between the charger and another charger disposed in the vehicle. However, the harm to the people caused by such a structure was under study and it could not be popularized. Its structure diagram is shown in FIG. 4.
Recently, a lot of charging posts are rising around the world, however, the charging times of which are still dissatisfying, and most of the charging posts are disposed outside so that they are not suitable for use on a rainy day.